Chapter 411
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 411: Characters in Order of Appearance #Hinagiku Katsura #Kayura Tsurugino #Alice (Athena Tennousu) #Maria #Nagi Sanzenin #Chiharu Harukaze #Dr. Kurosu #Britney - appears in Nagi's manga sequence #Squirrel familiar (Ayumu Nishizawa) - appears in Nagi's manga sequence #Rabbit familiar (Chiharu Harukaze) - appears in Nagi's manga sequence #Kayura's father - appears in Nagi's manga sequence #George (australian game designer) - appears in Nagi's manga sequence #Cat familiar (Athena Tennousu) - appears in Nagi's manga sequence #No-tits (Hinagiku Katsura) - appears in Nagi's manga sequence Summary At a shop, Hinagiku receives her meal, a serving of Ise Udon, the famous dish of the region. Around the shop, everyone is eating the same dish, each of them pleasantly surprised by how good the dish is. Afterwards, they head to another shop, where they eat Afafuku, another famous dish of the region. As they consume the dish, Hinagiku notes how Ise seems to have quite a lot of famous things. Just then, Nagi comes in and starts yelling at them for relaxing, since she's supposed to be working on a storyboard. Hinagiku says that she understands this, but there's not much they can do since Chiharu hasn't arrived yet, and Nagi is still short on ideas. They start wondering what they should do about the second problem, prompting Kayura to step in. Kayura says that Nagi just isn't cornered enough: since she isn't desperate yet, she still has a lot of mental leeway. She goes on to say that she should feel more cornered, saying that humans, when cornered, tend to draw out power to overcome an obstacle. Kayura calls her theory the "Super-Saiyan" theory, getting Nagi's attention. Nagi asks her to help her become more cornered, but all Kayura can come up with is a cliche insult. Disappointed, Nagi turns to Hinagiku and asks if she has anything, but nothing comes to mind immediately. After thinking a bit, all she can say are encouraging words, which just make the problem slightly worse. Finding their attempts to be boring, Alice then steps in, and offers to give her words that will really pierce her heart. Nagi is skeptical that someone as young as Alice could do it, but Alice remains confident. Alice coldly states that if she can't get this done right now, her life is already over. This shocks Nagi, and she collapses to the ground, leaving Kayura amazed that it actually worked. Alice approaches Nagi and remarks how she can no longer get up. Alice then tells her to crawl down, and live in the shadows like an insect. Kayura, starting to worry about Nagi, asks Nagi if she's really okay with this, but before Nagi can say anything, Alice tells Kayura not to bother, since all she can do as an insect is just gather nectar, while not truly accomplishing anything. Just then, Nagi gets up and bursts out with energy, intent on disproving that she's actually a useless insect. Nagi asks for paper, saying that she'll spend the entire night drawing. As she gets up, Alice stares on, mentioning that she had much more to say, leaving Hinagiku and Kayura amazed that she's such a sadist at 6 years old. That night, Nagi sits on a bench outside Hotel Ise, recalling her idea about a spirit that would pass on within 49 days, but they wanted to watch an anime broadcast on the 50th day. However, she can't seem to grasp it, and taking Gouji's advice very literally, she finds herself lost since she can't actually feel what a ghost would. Just then, Kurosu approaches, surprised that she's still up. Kurosu reminds Nagi that they have to wake up early to visit Ise's shrines, so she should go to sleep. Kurosu asks if she's come up with an idea yet, but Nagi hasn't. She remarks that her only option is to ask the gods to do something about it. Kurosu simply stares blankly, and then she tells her that when praying at Ise, you don't ask the gods to grant your wish for you. Nagi asks what they do instead, and Kurosu explains that people simply ask for them to watch over them as they work slowly to grant the wish themselves. Then, Nagi starts revisiting the events of the trip, in the style of her own manga, starting with her original idea being represented by her character Britney, asking the squirrel familiar if there's anything she can do to see the anime aired on the 50th day, but the squirrel familiar says that nothing can be done. Nagi doesn't want to lose the competition, and therefore Hayate. In her dream world, Britney is at the studio, where the rabbit familiar, playing the role of the director, mentions that they can't complete the show on time, inspired by her bout translating for Kayura's dad. The cat familiar tells her that gaining that extra day will be a road of hardship, represented by her walking along the road from Hokkaido. Britney turns to No-tits, as her last hope, but No-tits isn't sure what to do. An image of Kurosu flashes through her head, and she then remembers her first sight of Kyoto. In the manga, Britney realizes that she's already dead, but she's not sure what to do. With Chiharu and Hinagiku offering advice, the rabbit familiar is working hard on the anime. Eventually, the 50th day arrives in her story, and a man asks the rabbit familiar if the ghost was able to see the final episode of the anime, but she isn't certain. She does offer, however, that they were probably watching over them. In the present, Nagi is brought to tears, as she finally thinks she has figured things out. Trivia *As Kayura gives advice to Nagi, she refers to her advice as the "Super Saiyan theory". ''This is a reference to the ''Super Saiyan transformation from the Dragon Ball series. Navigation Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga Category:Chapters